Donna and Harvey Sitting in a Treehouse
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: Donna, Harvey and the treehouse; Darvey


**Prompt by gabby ( louislittmeup): **Donna and Harvey in a treehouse (M rated)

.

Cold December snow continued to fall reddening the cheeks and the nose of the little blonde boy standing looking up watching his father hammering the last nail into the treehouse set on top of the strong oak tree that stood in their backyard.

"Daddy is it done yet?" Gordon Specter, age 5 years, yelled up to Harvey Specter, his father.

"Just about now, son!" Harvey said giving a nail head one more whack before beginning to descend then he stopped halfway down the makeshift ladder steps.

"Hey why don't you come up here and take a look?" Harvey said gesturing with the hammer in his hand.

"Dad! Can I come to?" Amanda Specter, 7 years old, looked up eagerly to her father.

Before Harvey could speak, Gordon turned to his older sister and said, "No! The treehouse is just for daddy and me! You have mommy and Kenzie stuff….!"

"Kids! Donna!" Harvey called coming down from the tree house.

"Mandy, go back in the house and get your coat on!"

"But I want to go in the treehouse!" She protested.

"Not until you get your coat on, honey," Harvey said turning his daughter toward the back-terrace door.

Gordon stuck his tongue out to his sister as Harvey guided his sister toward the door.

Amanda stopped when she got to the door and turned around and using Harvey's own weapons back on him asked, "Ok, daddy, you built the tree house for Gordon. What are you building for me?"

Harvey looked down and saw his own big chocolate eyes look up at him. _No wonder Donna hardly ever says "no" to me. She melts when I look at her with those big puppy dog eyes._

"We'll talk about that later. Go get your coat."

Donna, in the meantime, had their almost two-year-old on her hip. Little Mackenzie Specter was bundled up in her snowsuit as Donna was in her parka. She spotted her husband and eldest child coming through the terrace door. One terrace door led right into their dining room and the kitchen through another.

"Mommy! Daddy finished the treehouse. I'm getting my coat and then I'm going up!"

"Ok, honey," Donna said as Mandy pushed through the room to get her coat.

"Daddy!" Gordon called from outside.

They both went to the window and saw Gordon had already climbed the ladder nailed into the sturdy oak and entered his new abode. He waved from the window that Harvey had made in the side of the house next to the door. The snow coming down now at a good pace was covering Gordon's blonde head.

Harvey murmured to Kenzie and played peek-a-boo with her to get her to smile. Normally she was all smiles and always happy to see her daddy but the recent separation between her parents had been felt by her more than any other child.

"Why were you yelling for me?" Donna asked as she kept an eye on her son.

"Because the kids started to fight whom the treehouse was built for and I didn't know how to answer. I did promise Gordon that the Treehouse was for him and me because we needed a place for us guys. Then I felt bad for Amanda because she really wanted to see it, too."

"Then the answer is simple, Specter. You need to make something for her and you."

"Donna, we don't have another tree in our yard that sturdy."

"You'll think of something. If not, I can help you before she gets too enamored with it. I have faith in you," Donna said coming forward and kissing him.

They let Amanda climb into the treehouse much to her brother's dismay.

"Ok! Time to do the tree!" Amanda exclaimed as she climbed down. It was now dark, and the snow lie like a blanket over the Specters' backyard and on branches of the tree holding the treehouse. Harvey had hung up some lights around the window of the treehouse to be festive and had them plugged into the outdoor outlet.

Mandy finally was coerced out of the treehouse by the fact that it was time to decorate the big Christmas tree in the living room. Gordon had wanted to stay in the treehouse all night.

"Honey, it's way too cold for that. It's winter," Donna said trying to convince Gordon that he would only freeze to death during the night. "In the summer is the time for that. Besides it's time to decorate the big tree! You always love doing that!"

Gordon hung his head and began to climb down as his mom watched him walk dejectedly into the house. This was until his sister had grabbed his favorite car ornament to hang on the tree herself. Gordon suddenly erupted by calling to their father to let him do something that belonged to him. Donna shook her head and looked at Kenzie who had played with a little of the snow in the yard.

"Come one Kenzie baby! Time to hang the ornaments!" Donna took Kenzie's hand and walked her into the house.

They had already decorated the tree that sat in the dining room next to the terrace door. It was smaller and was the one that the neighbor down the street helped Donna haul home and put in the stand during her and Harvey's recent separation. When Harvey came home recently for good, Harvey wanted to keep tradition and bought another tree. So, they moved the original one to the terrace door in the dining room. It only made the house more festive on the back as well as the front.

The tree in the living room was seven feet tall and Mandy always remembered her daddy always hung the lights and then they all hung the ornaments and lastly after the garland Harvey would mount the star. So, when George down the street helped them decorate the smaller tree and hang the star, Mandy felt like this Christmas would be very bad.

It was late and the children had gone to bed. Kenzie, being a little minx in the process, gave her daddy a hard time as he read to her "I Think My Grandpa Might Be Santa". As he read, he thought of Jacob Paulsen who stood in for Donna's deceased father and thought that he would fit the bill for Santa.

"Daddy, again!"

"No, three times is enough, sweetie." Harvey kissed his youngest's forehead and covered her up tight.

"Night pumpkin," Harvey said calling Kenzie by his special nickname for her.

He checked on the other two children and was happy to see both children had been so exhausted from all the excitement surrounding the treehouse and decorating the house for Christmas that they had worn themselves out. He carefully closed their bedroom doors partway. He went downstairs and saw a trail of candles beginning with the living room. There was a note propped on the Yankee Candle jar.

Harvey opened the note and recognized his wife's handwriting:

"_Follow to the next candle for a present…Love…your Christmas admirer."_

So, Harvey smiled and was intrigued. He looked around to find Donna, but she was nowhere in sight. So, he did was he was told and found the next candle in a sconce on the dining room table looking light a beacon in the dark. It almost called to him. Again, there was another note.

Harvey unfolded this note and could smell Donna's perfume on it. Beside the note was a small gift box. He wondered if he should open it until he read the note:

"_Open the box and follow to the next candle…Love…your Christmas admirer."_

Harvey opened the box and in it was a brand-new wedding band. This one was encrusted with diamonds all the way around. Harvey still wore his original platinum band but this one was special because they had just recently reconciled from their four-month separation. This meant that Donna had finally forgiven him fully for his small indiscretion.

Harvey found the next candle blowing in the gentle wind outside in the lantern on the wooden terrace picnic table. In front of this one there was another note taped to the front of the lantern. Harvey removed it and his eyes went wide when he read it:

"_Come to the treehouse for a surprise…Love…your wife."_

Harvey folded the note and placed it in his parka jacket pocket. He picked up the lantern to find his way to the tree. He then climbed the few steps of the ladder to the treehouse and stopped when he looked in the doorway. There he saw Donna sitting on the floor of the treehouse dressed in her faux fur Mink. Her long legs were stretched out in front of her. Her feet were encased in high sparkly heels she used for parties. She was wearing a long gown. A red one if he was not mistaken. Her red tresses looked lush and surrounded her face. She was wearing the diamond drop earrings he had bought her for their honeymoon so many years ago. Her dark green hazel eyes shown with the dim light coming from the small candle lit on the crate she had turned up. She had laid a small tablecloth and a bottle of wine with two glasses on it.

"I feel underdressed. I am still wearing workboots," Harvey stated as he climbed the rest of the way in through the door. The only light in the small treehouse was an upturned flashlight and Donna's cell phone flashlight. Harvey took his cell out of the back of his jeans pocket and turned his light on as well.

It was like she had read his mind as he noticed the flashlights because she was a candle type of girl.

"I thought it would be safer, in a tree, with the flashlights rather than candlelight," Donna said handing her husband a glass of wine.

"You look so beautiful," Harvey said taking a sip of the wine. He knew this much be special if Donna pulled out her favorite type. _God how could I ever want another woman. I didn't and that's what the whole misunderstanding was about. _His lips were dry, and his heart was pounding like it had not pounded in a long time.

"May I ask why you are so dressed up?" Harvey wondered. "Did I miss a party we were an invitation to a party?"

Donna took a sip of wine and shook her head back and forth, "Not exactly. No. I just wanted to dress up tonight because this is a celebration…a rekindling."

"A celebration? Rekindling. That sounds interesting."

"Yes, it is a rekindling of us."

"I thought we took care of that in the elevator at the firm last week?" He said with an eyebrow raised and that unbelievable sex voice he used only with Donna.

Donna put down her wineglass and went to her knees. They were both so tall and the treehouse was built for their children so the highest they could stand would be on their knees.

"Harvey, you've been home only a week and I just wanted to show you how much I love you being home and to rekindle our relationship and renew "us".

"You didn't have to dress up for me to do that. I like you in the naked," Harvey said and reached for her. Donna crawled into his arms and stood on her knees as they kissed. His lips were soft yet a little dry from the cold air but that just sent more shivers down her spine. She breathed in as their kiss became deeper. She tasted the wine they were drinking as his tongue searched the inside of her mouth. She held his head and caressed his head and neck. He opened her coat and moving his head back to break their kiss looking at the gown. He frowned at her.

"Is this new?"

"Not really. I bought it a few months ago when we first separated for a benefit that my friend, Doreen runs."

"That's the event you went to when you called Louis to babysit," Harvey said with awakening lighting up his dark eyes.

"Ah! That's right. So, I figured you missed me in it and I really wanted to see what you missed," Donna said smiling and then kissing him again.

She whispered in his ear. "Do you like?"

His eyebrow went up and he whispered back. "Very much. I'd rather see you out of it if you know what I mean, Mrs. Specter."

The dim light caught the stones in Harvey's new wedding band.

"I see you found your Christmas present."

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful. I have your present but it's under the tree."

She pulled him closer by his shoulders to her body. She looked into his eyes.

"You're all the present I need, Harvey. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. When I think about what I almost did-"Harvey said taking her face in his hands.

"You didn't. You didn't screw up. Almost but you didn't, and I know you never will get that close again."

There was a pregnant pause as a heavy silence came between them. Harvey took a minute to pull his wife closer and nuzzle into her bare shoulder under the coat. Her gown was strapless and was banded about the middle of her chest. The cups sewn into the gown pushed up Donna's breasts, so they formed a lovely crevasse for Harvey's lips to fit in. He made his way down between them when Donna stopped him. She kissed him to let him know that the pause was momentary. She wanted to tell him something first.

"Harvey," Donna said as she sat back down with her gown underneath her.

"That ring is not just a wedding band. It's an eternity ring men style. It also represents a new place in our marriage. A rekindling of us. I want you to know that I will always love you and have always loved you. You may drive me crazy, but I could never want anyone else."

"Thank you for my ring, Donna. It's perfect. You are perfect for me."

Harvey kissed her again and this time they did not stop. He told her how much he loved her in that red gown, and she praised him for the wonderful job he did building such a sturdy treehouse. She also did not resist in telling him how much flexing his muscles as he wielded the hammer turned her on.

"Oh my God, you have no idea what that does to me."

Harvey smiled smugly and continued to have his way with her until they realized it was just a little too frigid outside to make complete love in the tree. Next time they would pre plan. They were polishing off the wine rather quickly which made them very sleepy. Donna curled her body into Harvey's, and he held her tightly to himself as best he could considering he was still wearing a parka and she was wearing a faux mink coat.

"How did you know how to build a treehouse anyway?"

Harvey took a sip of his wine which may have been his third glass, but he had lost count.

"Because I did it before," Harvey said quietly kissing the top of Donna's head.

"You built one for you and Marcus? I don't think you ever told me that."

"Probably not. It was a pretty painful time in my life, but not now as I think about it and remember it."

She smiled. "I am so glad you have things tucked away that I never knew about you."

"I haven't thought about that memory until Gordon asked for a tree fort."

"Did you tell him that you built one for Marcus?"

"I had to. He lost faith in my ability when I kept putting it off. Then I was gone for months and he brought it up again. I didn't want to let my son down, so I told him that I knew how to do it."

"No wonder he was so excited. He told me all about George's son having one. He had been invited to spend the night in it a few months ago, but I didn't want him so far away when I didn't have you here either. I didn't want to be bereft of both my men."

Harvey smiled at that. He was so happy to be home. He drew Donna's face up to reach his and planted a kissed on her warm waiting lips.

"So, go on and tell me about the one you built or Marcus."

"I could not have been more than 12 at the time. Dad was out on a recording job in Manhattan and Mom was up to her usual tricks with other men. I knew that Marcus knew something was amiss. He was only 6 years old, so I am not sure how much he actually understood about Mom's behavior which made me grow up fast."

Donna knew this was painful for him to talk about. He had forgiven his mother years ago now and he had told her he loved her before she died, but sometimes the actual separate events would pop up in his mind and he would resort to action to alleviate the pain. Mostly she had heard over the many times he had caught his mother being unfaithful to his father and her heart had hurt for him.

She stroked his jaw as he turned his head and then lay her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me," she repeated.

"Marcus finally caught mom with one of her men. He did not understand, and it scared him. He came running to me and I tried to tell him a fairy story of some type. Then it dawned on me that we both needed a place to go when we did not want to be a part of what was happening in the house. Mom was usually discreet and would have the guy gone before we got home from school, but this one time she didn't wait, and Marcus busted into her bedroom."

"So, you built the treehouse for you and him as a haven when your mother was entertaining?"

"Basically, yes. The walls were so thin in that house, as you know, and we needed someplace for us to be us," Harvey said hanging his head.

"I bet Marcus loved it," Donna said smiling as she looked at him. She put her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Yes, he did. He eventually rebuilt it for Lynnie and M.J."

"Oh, Harvey. Thanks for telling me. It really is a nice story."

"Bittersweet. It's a shame we had to have a treehouse in the first place," Harvey said barely hiding the disgust in his voice.

"I'm sure you and Marcus used it for other purposes other than just an escape."

He smiled and he said, "We sure did. Marcus got beat up a few years later by a kid who was my age. I went down to confront the father and/or beat the shit out of the kid. I had words with the father. I think I was 16 then. Marcus was 10."

"Ooo…what happened?"

"I told the father off and then I go back to Marcus to let him know that I couldn't beat the shit out of the kid. I climb up to the treehouse and guess who was in the treehouse with Marcus playing soldier?"

"The kid who beat him up?"

"Yeah the kid that was my age. I find out the father made him walk over here to apologize to not only Marcus but to my entire family. Anyhow, he didn't find anybody answering the doorbell. My mother was still upstairs probably. So, he went looking for us in the backyard and that's when he saw the treehouse. Marcus invited him up and the rest is history."

"Did you use it?"

"Every time I had the chance. It was a way to cope other than wanting to beat up every kid who looked at me crooked."

"How many girls did you entice into the treehouse for a make out session?"

"You do know me too well, Mrs. Specter," Harvey responded laughingly heartily.

"Well, you didn't become a womanizer overnight. That I know."

"I am not one anymore. I haven't been for a long time."

"No, you haven't. Because I snared you."

"You saved me more like."

Donna became silent at that moment and blushed. Harvey was the only one who could make her blush with a compliment.

Quietly, she shyly looked up at him. "That was a nice story, Harvey."

Harvey's answer was to take her hand stroking his face and kiss the palm.

"Say do you want to go into the house now? You must be cold."

Donna shook her head. She had looked at her phone and it read 2:30 a.m. They had been in the treehouse for a couple of hours.

"I'm not cold," Donna said and whipped out another bottle of wine plus a bottle of Macallan 18.

"I think we have enough liquor here to keep us warm for a few more hours."

Harvey unzipped his parka. "Then in that case crawl in here and keep me warm."

Donna gathered her fur coat more closely and crawled into Harvey's warmth. Between the wine and the dim light, Donna was getting sleepy. She did not think she would have the ability to climb down the ladder without tripping on her gown.

Harvey opened the bottle of scotch and poured them both a little in their wineglasses.

"To us and the treehouse!" Harvey toasted. Donna and he hit their glasses together. Harvey leaned against the wall and relaxed somewhat taking Donna in his arms.

Next morning, Gordon Specter jumped out of bed and without changing into clothes first hurried downstairs. He did not see his mom or dad in the house. That was odd he thought since mom could always be found in the kitchen. He did not see his dad at the table looking at the paper. _Where could they be? _Gordon reconciled the fact in his mind by saying to himself that they were obviously still in their bed.

Gordon could wait no longer. He quickly pulled his heavy coat out of the closet. He put on his heavy boots and remembered the code to turn off the alarm. He looked at the key pad and realized the light was already green, so the alarm was off. He opened the sliding door leading to the terrace and stepped down to the backyard.

He was sure to close the door behind him, so he would not let in a draft as his mom and dad had reprimanded him plenty of times. He tromped through the couple inches of undisturbed snow making a fresh trail right to the treehouse. He climbed up the ladder steps that his dad had nailed into the tree. He climbed to the top and was about to climb in.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing in my treehouse!"

Donna and Harvey woke with a start and laughed. They drew Gordon into their fold and hugged him and told him that mommy and daddy wanted to be sure it was sturdy before they handed it over to their only son.

Gordon looked up at his mom and dad with big green hazel eyes and said, "It's ok. But you have to promise me that you will never, ever use my treehouse again!"

Donna and Harvey peeled themselves from the wall and started to moan from sitting up in an odd position all night. The cold air did not help either.

"Gordon you need to get your dressed in your warm clothes before you try to stay up here. Ok? Then we'll promise you can have it all to yourself!" Donna admonished. Harvey smiled at his son as well and nodded his head to let him know that momma was right.

Donna then looked at Harvey who looked back at her as he tried to bend the ache out of his back. He then looked at Gordon and said. "We promise. Besides mommy and daddy wouldn't survive another night out here in the cold."

"Really, daddy? 'Cuz I wanted you and me to spend the night out here. In our sleeping bags!"

Donna snapped her fingers. "That's what I forgot! The sleeping bags!"

"With all due respect, Donna. I don't think you would have made it up here between holding your gown and carrying wineglasses and three bottles of booze up here."

"Well, we'll never know because I am definitely not doing this again." Donna said rising to her knees. Gordon was on the other side of the house pulling out his toys he was going to keep out here.

Harvey stood on his knees, too. He clasped Donna's hands and whispered in that deep sexy voice which gave her chills.

"Say what about tonight. We still got some booze and I'll bring the sleeping bags. It could get a whole lot more interesting."

"Deal!" Donna said quickly and shook Harvey's hand to seal it.

It was not exactly that night that Donna and Harvey finally made love in the treehouse. It was many years later when Gordon had long abandoned it for other pursuits.


End file.
